<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Lot to Learn by DaisyChainz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518348">A Lot to Learn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz'>DaisyChainz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Year of Kylux 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, POV Alternating, Switching, Year of Kylux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Year of Kylux Prompt, January, Week 4: Snowy Day/Lingerie❄❄</p>
<p>Kylo and Hux take a vacation far back up in the mountains. It's a good thing they've got plenty of privacy, because Kylo's a little nervous about the surprise he brought for Hux.<br/>They've been dating a little while and feel they've really gotten to know each other. Some time alone proves otherwise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Year of Kylux 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Year of Kylux</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Lot to Learn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are daily prompts (some really fun ones, check them out!), but I've been planning/working from the weekly ones, so here goes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo eased the rented suv over the last washboard section of the road, and the cabin came into view. He focused on not jarring their eye teeth, then put it in park in front of the expansive front porch. </p>
<p>He and Hux sat quietly for a moment, surveying their home for the long weekend. </p>
<p>"Well, I admit it's not as rustic as I imagined it being." Kylo said, eyeing the steel and glass structure perched at the edge of the drop-off. </p>
<p>"What?" Hux said, looking over at him. "Did you think I would be staying in some dark, moldering, old log cabin? This will be much nicer." </p>
<p>Kylo looked. It was nice, all right. Very modern, very . . . See through. If it hadn't been for the interior walls he could have admired the surrounding mountain views clean through it. No privacy there. </p>
<p>But then, they had just driven an hour up a rough mountain road to get to it. Privacy was probably something they didn't have to worry much about. </p>
<p>Hux was looking up at the clear blue sky. "It doesn't look like snow." </p>
<p>Shifting his eyes up, Kylo joined him. "Well, they sounded pretty certain at the rental place." He unbuckled his seat belt and smiled over at Hux. "That's why we picked up extra supplies. In case we're stuck up here an extra day or two." </p>
<p>Hux glanced over and smiled back. "Well, I suppose that doesn't sound too bad." He leaned over and kissed Kylo gently. "Let's go get moved in." </p>
<p>The generator was humming outside, so the inside of the house wasn't freezing. They unloaded everything into the living room, then Kylo left it all in piles to go investigate the rest of the house. Hux started unpacking the groceries while he poked around. </p>
<p>"There's three fireplaces." Kylo announced as he came back in the kitchen. "The living room, the bedroom, and the deck." </p>
<p>"Hmm." Said Hux from the refrigerator. "I doubt the deck will see much action." </p>
<p>Kylo slipped up behind him, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. "I think every room should see some action." He said, low and sly into Hux's ear. </p>
<p>Pausing just long enough to shiver at the breath over his skin, Hux turned in Kylo's arms. "Work before pleasure." He gave him a quick peck on the lips, then set Kylo to unpacking. </p>
<p>While Kylo brought in firewood for each of the fireplaces, Hux put together a tray of cheese, fruits and breads. If Hux had his way, they would just snack their way through the weekend; but he knew that Kylo had plans for the steaks and potatoes he had put in their shopping cart. </p>
<p>Kylo came out of the bedroom, brushing the wood chips off his sweater and jeans. "There's plenty more wood stacked up, and it's under the deck so it'll stay dry." He joined Hux at the window looking out over the valley below them. He slipped his hand around his waist again, and rested his chin on his shoulder. </p>
<p>Hux rubbed his hand over Kylo's arm and leaned back against him. "It's beautiful. The pictures on the website didn't do it justice." He sighed deeply and they both felt their muscles relax. It was going to be a perfect weekend. </p>
<p>*** ** </p>
<p>It wasn't long before evening fell. They lay across the couch, snuggled under several blankets, twined up with each other. There was an almost empty bottle of wine on the coffee table. The only light in the house was the fire burning in the freestanding fireplace. It stood in the center of the room, pipe chimney disappearing up into the open rafters. </p>
<p>For a while, the darkness outside was lit by the nearly-full moon rising. The trees, mostly pine, were rising up like waves in a frozen ocean. Here and there the skeletal fingers of bare tree branches broke through. </p>
<p>"It's breathtaking." Hux breathed, as Kylo's hand slowly moved over his skin, rubbing his sides under his clothes. </p>
<p>Kylo nuzzled against his neck, snuffling into his hair. "Yeah, it is." He agreed, distracted. </p>
<p>"Kylo." Hux objected. "Are you looking at this? We don't get a view like this often . . . Ever, in the city. The clouds are moving in, you're going to miss it." He tapped Kylo's cheek with his fingers. </p>
<p>"It's nice." Kylo agreed, then went back to kissing Hux's neck. </p>
<p>Hux managed to admire the view for a little bit longer, watching as the moon disappeared and the last of the bright stars were smothered by the clouds. Then he succumbed to Kylo's wandering hands and kisses. He rolled over to straddle him, making sure the blankets were still securely wrapped around them. Leaning down over Kylo, he brushed his hand over his face and kissed his lips. The fire crackled and threw wavering light over them both. </p>
<p>Kylo smoothed his hands over Hux's ribs, then slowly ran the rough pads of his fingertips over his nipples. He could feel the shiver running over Hux's skin. He grinned into their kiss. "Are you cold, baby?" </p>
<p>Hux shook off another shiver and punished Kylo by grinding down against him. Kylo moaned into his mouth and shifted his hips up. "Never." Hux said. "Not with a hot creature like you around." </p>
<p>He pulled back just enough to see Kylo's face, watch him try and catch his breath as Hux rolled his hips again. Kylo pushed a hard breath out, then looked up at him with dark eyes and broad grin. "You're the hottie." He responded, panting. </p>
<p>Before Hux could answer properly, Kylo had his hands on his pants, undoing his button and fly. Hux only got a surprise "ah!" out as he reached in and grabbed his cock. </p>
<p>"Oh yeah." Kylo gasped out, watching Hux's face as he moved his hand. He kept his grip tight, but his pace slow. </p>
<p>Hux was braced on his outstretched arms above him, eyes closed and his every reaction telegraphed plainly on his face. He moaned and his hips twitched. </p>
<p>With his free hand, Kylo pushed his pants and underwear down further. Then he tugged on Hux's hip to get his attention. "Hey." Hux opened his eyes, but didn't seem quite focused. "Bring that up here." He released his cock, and motioned to his mouth. Hux watched him shimmy further down onto the couch, and finally caught on to what he wanted. </p>
<p>Shuffling forward on his knees, Hux took himself in hand, and guided his cock into Kylo's open mouth. The angle was off, the head hitting the back of Kylo's palate instead of going straight back to his throat--but his hot mouth felt good around him. </p>
<p>Hux gave a long sigh and braced himself on the arm of the couch. He shifted his hips back and forth, fucking shallowly into Kylo's mouth. Kylo wrapped his hand around the base of Hux's cock, moving in time to his thrusts. </p>
<p>After a while of focusing on Kylo's mouth, Hux opened his eyes and looked down at him. Kylo looked so good; his mouth stuffed with his cock. He looked back and moaned around it, causing Hux's chest to tighten. "God Kylo, you're so . . ." Words failed him as a groan escape, his hips working faster. Kylo's eyes got larger, taking him in, his hand keeping pace. He swallowed and Hux was just far enough in to feel the opening of his throat grabbing at the head of his cock. </p>
<p>"Ah, I can't . . ." Kylo, his free hand on Hux's ass, pushed him deeper, swallowing again. Encouraging him closer. </p>
<p>That was all he could take. With a low cry, Hux threw his head back and came, trembling into Kylo's mouth. Kylo took it all, then milked him dry once his hips stopped twitching into his mouth. He licked him until Hux's soft cock slipped from between his lips. They both breathed noisily into the quiet room, the cracking fire the only other sound. </p>
<p>Hux sat back on his heels, thighs still stretched wide over Kylo's chest. He caught his breath, then reached behind to palm Kylo with his long fingers. Kylo gripped his thighs and pressed his hips up against his hand. </p>
<p>Pushing against his chest, Hux instructed "Sit up." And let Kylo slide from beneath him until he was back against the arm of the couch. Hux helped him get his sweater and shirt off, then worked himself backwards until he could lean down to mouth at the bulge in Kylo's jeans. He sat back up, moving forward enough to kiss Kylo as he undid his pants. Kylo kissed him back, digging the fingers of one hand into his scalp as the other desperately tried to help with his clothes. He whimpered into Hux's mouth as he finally freed him and took him in hand. </p>
<p>"I've got you." Hux whispered against his skin as Kylo arched up, laying his head back against the arm of the couch. </p>
<p>He was breathing like he had been running; he was desperately turned on. "God Hux, please." He muttered, pushing himself into Hux's grip. </p>
<p>"I've got you." He assured him again, kissing at the exposed throat, over his pounding heartbeat, down his impressive abs and, finally, to the hard cock in his hand. He knew exactly how Kylo liked it. </p>
<p>Kylo cried out, opening his eyes to watch Hux take him in. He worked his way down slowly, pumping his hand as he went. He could feel Kylo's muscles trembling under him, anticipating the orgasm that was already building. </p>
<p>He got him into his throat and swallowed, pulling another strangled sound from Kylo's mouth. One hand was pushing into his thigh, sliding down to tug at his testicles. The movement of his fingers tickled under Hux's chin. The other hand was still in Hux's hair. He rolled his hips and Hux looked up. Kylo looked desperate and awed, and horny all at once. Hux pulled off, taking the time to lick from the base of his cock, all the way to the top, where he swirled his tongue all around the head. </p>
<p>He pulled away again to say, "your turn." And took just the head in his mouth, looking at Kylo expectantly. </p>
<p>Kylo looked confused for just a moment, then moaned out "oh, shit Hux," as realization punched him in the gut. His hands repositioned themselves on either side of Hux's face, and he lifted his hips experimentally. </p>
<p>Hux could feel the tremor in his hands as he pushed himself into his mouth. He gave a few slow, tentative thrusts then seemed to lose control. </p>
<p>Kylo gripped Hux's head, his fingers digging into his hair, and moaned loudly as his hips pistoned up and down, his cock in and out of Hux's mouth. </p>
<p>Hux allowed him to keep going until his rhythm stuttered, then he wrapped his arms around his hips, pinning them with his hands, and finished the job himself. </p>
<p>Moments later, Kylo was crying out and coming down Hux's throat. </p>
<p>Hux crawled back up his limp, breathless form and lay across his chest. They were both breathing heavily. Kylo coughed and took a deep breath. "Holy shit. Am I going to survive this weekend?" </p>
<p>Hux laughed and kissed his chest. "I'm not certain. But at the very least, I can guarantee you'll die happy." </p>
<p>Kylo laughed and wrapped his arms around Hux, pulling him closer and kissing the top of his head. </p>
<p>*** ** </p>
<p>The next morning they awoke early to a room set aglow with the cold light of snow. Looking out the wall of windows, they could barely see the valley below. It was lost in fog and thick falls of snowflakes. There were already several inches collected on the deck. </p>
<p>Kylo got up and stirred the bedroom fireplace back to life, adding more wood. Hux admired his bare limbs in the low light, covered only by his boxer briefs. He climbed back into the warm bed with Hux and they snuggled under the heavy blankets. For a while they watched the snow fall, but despite the early hour neither fell back asleep. </p>
<p>Hux was laying with his head on Kylo's chest. All he had to do was tip his head slightly to run his lips over his skin; so he did. The firelight cast a warm glow over his skin, in contrast to the cold white reflection coming through the window. </p>
<p>Kylo moved his hands up his arms and tugged until he could kiss him. It was gentle, soft, thorough. </p>
<p>Letting his hands drift as his tongue explored Kylo's mouth, it wasn't long until Hux was cupping him through his underwear. Kylo shifted against him, letting his own hands slide down to grab Hux's ass. They continued kissing, grinding against each other. </p>
<p>Finally Hux broke the kiss. "I need you inside me." He gasped out. </p>
<p>Reaching to the bedside table, Kylo grabbed the lube he had laid there the day before. Pushing it under the pillow, he rolled them so he was on top. Hux wrapped his legs around Kylo's waist. </p>
<p>They had only been together a few months, and they had spent a lot of that time having sex. Hux thought they had learned a lot about each other in that time. But as Hux ran his hands over Kylo's skin, and brushed their tongue together, it still felt new. It still felt like he had more to learn about Kylo. So he went to work, trying to learn what he could. </p>
<p>Kylo opened him up after he shed the last of both their clothes. He worked slowly, watching every twitch and taking in every moan. He scissored two fingers, then withdrew, accompanied by a long sigh from Hux. He kissed him, then lined himself up and pushed in slowly. </p>
<p>They were far away from everything, it was snowing, and the only sound was the crackling fire. They were in no rush. They took their time with each other. Kylo gave long, slow thrusts, kissing Hux's mouth, stroking his skin with his hands. Learning from his cues. </p>
<p>Hux clung to him, feeling the long pulls and pushes over his stretched rim, touching every bit of skin he could reach. </p>
<p>After a while Hux rolled them, riding Kylo as he ran his hands up and down his chest. Kylo's hand tightened over his hips, and he would occasionally thrust up to meet him. His eyes never left Hux's face. </p>
<p>Hux worked him until he was close. When Kylo was almost at his peak, he reached for Hux's cock and took him over the edge with him. </p>
<p>They cleaned up, then laid back down and slept until mid-morning. </p>
<p>Over coffee Hux asked, "how long do you think it will be before we can get back down the mountain?" </p>
<p>Kylo put his mug down and leaned over the small table. Their knees were brushing against each other underneath it. "Tired of me already?" He smiled. </p>
<p>"Hardly. I'm actually wondering if I'll get you to myself for an extra day or two." </p>
<p>Kylo admired Hux's bedhead, his rumpled tshirt. He had never imagined him looking like that before they started dating. He wondered how many people had even had the honor. In public, Hux was always impeccably put together. Seeing him relaxed and tousled was still a thrill, even after several months. That Hux trusted him enough to show him that side made Kylo's chest warm. He brushed two fingers over Hux's cheek. "We can always claim the road was still impassable. What do we city slickers know?" He winked. </p>
<p>Humming under his fingers, Hux chuckled. He turned his head to brush his lips over Kylo's fingers. </p>
<p>Distracted by the feel of soft lips against his skin, and the sight of Hux's long neck as he tipped his head, Kylo blurted out "besides, that gives me more time for your surprise." Then realizing what he said, he clamped his lips shut. </p>
<p>Hux blinked at him. "Surprise? What would that be?" He looked very interested. </p>
<p>"Oh, uh. I'm, I'm not sure." </p>
<p>"You're not sure what my surprise is?" </p>
<p>"No! I . . ." Kylo felt his face flush, he retreated to his side of the table. </p>
<p>Sensing the mood shift, Hux sat quietly for a moment. "I didn't mean to be pushy. I assumed you wouldn't mention it if you didn't want me to know." </p>
<p>"No." Kylo said firmly. "I do. I'm just, not sure if you'll like it. I'm just nervous, I guess." </p>
<p>Hux tried to smile reassuringly. "Whatever it is, I'll like it. Whenever you're ready, but I'm looking forward to it." He took a drink of his coffee and watched Kylo's face. He seemed less tense, but still thoughtful. </p>
<p>Hux spent the early afternoon wondering just what the surprise could be. It had dawned on him that Kylo might propose; Hux already knew that he was terribly impulsive. However, that also pretty much ruled out the possibility. If Kylo had the sudden urge to do something, he generally just did it. Planning wasn't something he did a whole lot of. </p>
<p>Which meant that whatever it was had been weighing on him. The idea troubled Hux. What could Kylo have that he wasn't sure Hux would like? And that he would stage a weekend away to present to him? His mind started working overtime as he sat on the couch alone, with a bottle of wine. Kylo was outside clearing a path to the wood pile under the deck. </p>
<p>Was it sexual? An odd kink or fetish? Personal? Was Kylo going to share he had a child from a youthful indiscretion? He did know that Kylo hadn't fully realized he was gay until after college. There were plenty of ex-girlfriends, and potential mothers in his past. </p>
<p>Hux took another swallow of wine and then, a deep breath. He was glad he didn't have to seriously consider if he would say yes to a proposal, or not. He liked the idea of being with Kylo, even long-term, but it was just too soon. And obviously, he still hardly knew him. </p>
<p>He heard Kylo knocking his boots on the mat out front, and then the breath of frozen air as he came inside. </p>
<p>He watched as he brushed the snow off his coat and hair, leaning the snow shovel they had been left against the wall, then hanging his coat over a chair to dry. Kylo looked over at him and smiled, turning puzzled as he took in Hux's expression. </p>
<p>Hux put his wine down and patted the couch next to him. "Come and warm up." </p>
<p>They got Kylo settled under the blankets with him, Kylo doing his best to keep his cold skin off Hux. He rubbed Kylo's arms and tried to avoid the questioning glances he kept giving him. </p>
<p>Finally, probably because of the wine since he didn't think he would have otherwise, Hux said, "I have to admit, you're making me a little nervous." </p>
<p>Kylo sat up in a hurry. "What? What's wrong?" </p>
<p>Taking his cold cheeks between his hands, Hux shook his head. "There is nothing wrong. It's just this, surprise. I know I said I could wait until you're ready, but I must tell you that my imagination has run away with it a bit." </p>
<p>Kylo leaned in, gripping Hux's upper arms through his heavy layers. "It's nothing bad, I promise. Really. It's just something that I really like, really enjoy, and I'm hoping you can appreciate it too. That's it, I promise." He bumped their foreheads together. Even his scalp was freezing. </p>
<p>Hux nodded. "All right then. But I need you to know you can trust me. With anything. I've grown rather fond of having you around and, well. I'd like it to continue for a while." He tipped his head up so he could look Kylo in the eye. </p>
<p>He smiled. "I know. Me too. Tell you what, I'll give you your surprise this evening. Ok?" </p>
<p>Hux nodded again. "I look forward to it." </p>
<p>Kylo kissed him, and he felt all his apprehensions melt away. </p>
<p>*** ** </p>
<p>Kylo did actually talk Hux out onto the deck. Once the snow quit falling the sun had come out and the temperature edged above freezing. Kylo had knocked all the snow off the heavy wicker lounge, shoveled a path, and uncovered the fire pit. He got a good fire going and enticed Hux out with heavy blankets and threats of drinking all the wine out there without him. </p>
<p>"You wouldn't." Hux tried to sound severe, but couldn't hide his smile. </p>
<p>So the late afternoon found them snuggled up in front of the fire, wrapped in every blanket they could find. The sun was starting to get lower, and it caused the forest below them, still covered in snow and ice crystals, to shimmer almost blindingly. During the storm the air had been amazingly still; it had been so quiet they could actually Hear the snowflakes hitting the ground. But while they sat, they could hear birds calling to each other, the movement of animals through the woods, and the occasional crash of snow falling from branches. </p>
<p>Hux burrowed down into the blankets, leeching every bit of Kylo's heat that he could. The fire felt good, but it was still quite cold outside. He sighed and laid his head on Kylo's shoulder. Kylo hummed and tightened his arm around him. He kissed the top of his head. </p>
<p>"Aren't we domestic." Hux stated from beneath the blankets. </p>
<p>Kylo suddenly felt warmer at that thought. "Well, I guess you can brag that you were the one that finally slowed me down." </p>
<p>Red eyebrows rose as Hux looked up at him. "Really? Bragging rights. Well, I do know quite a catch when I see one." </p>
<p>Leaning down just enough to catch Hux's lips, Kylo kissed him. "I just meant that before you, I was a bit wild. I was making up for lost time, after I finally came out." </p>
<p>He watched as Hux studied his face. He looked thoughtful, then smiled. "So you're saying for the last four years, you've been going through all the men in the city?" </p>
<p>Kylo couldn't help but laugh. "Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying." He kissed Hux, glad that he didn't seem upset by the idea. "I suddenly had a lot to learn. Call it research." </p>
<p>"Hmmm. I preferred to do my research in a less hands-on fashion." </p>
<p>Interest peaked, Kylo twisted a little to see Hux's face better. But he didn't loosen his arm from around his shoulders. "Really? What, did you spend a lot of time on pornhub or something?" </p>
<p>A huff escaped his lips. "Of course not. I actually meant 'less hands on' as in alone. Not actually hands off." He also turned to look at Kylo better. "I learned a lot with toys. Once I knew what I liked, I felt more comfortable applying it to a partner. Then I tweaked my style, depending on what they seemed to prefer." </p>
<p>Kylo couldn't help blowing out a sharp breath. He felt a pinch, low in his gut. "Well, gotta tell you, your research technique is flawless." Then he grinned. "Tell me more about your toys." </p>
<p>"I have a rather extensive collection, actually. I've often been too busy to try and find a partner, especially when I didn't want anything committed. So I took to collecting various types of toys." </p>
<p>Kylo couldn't help shift, as the image of Hux using a toy to get himself off played, rather vividly, in his imagination. "What types?" </p>
<p>A small, knowing smile played over Hux's lips. He slid his hand off Kylo's chest, resting it over his naval instead. "Hmmmm, well, dildos, plugs, vibrators. Different sizes, although I prefer texture. I especially enjoy items that can be used multiple ways. I may be more staid than you, but I enjoy variety as well." </p>
<p>Kylo took a breath. "Knowing what we get up to, I wouldn't call you 'staid'. Uh, what's the opposite of that?" Suddenly Kylo was feeling much less nervous about his surprise. </p>
<p>Hux's fingers walked a little further towards the button of Kylo's jeans. "Adventurous? I'm glad you think so." He had been watching the progress of his hand, but then he looked up and locked eyes with Kylo. </p>
<p>Kylo thought that his heart was going to stop, but instead it sped up. Maybe it would just explode in his chest. He licked his lips, watching Hux's eyes track the movement. "I really, really do." He managed. </p>
<p>Kylo made a decision. Hux looked surprised when he jostled them, separating suddenly. But his expression quickly turned darker, very pleased when Kylo managed to blurt out, "time for your surprise." </p>
<p>He led them back inside, leaving Hux to sort all the blankets back onto the couch. Kylo mumbled "just give me a couple minutes," and disappeared into the bedroom. He closed the door behind him. </p>
<p>Hux was left to wonder what his part was. Should he undress? Open another bottle of wine? The fireplace was burning merrily, so he didn't need to tend to that. He could hear Kylo moving around the bedroom and, instead of doing anything productive, he listened nervously and anticipated. </p>
<p>Finally, just as the sun had dipped below the mountains and the room was starting to darken, the bedroom door opened. </p>
<p>Kylo stuck his head out, timidly. He looked at Hux on the couch, covered in blankets. They both looked at each other quietly for a moment. Hux finally admitted, "I didn't know how you wanted me." </p>
<p>The butterflies quelled for just a moment in Kylo's stomach. The momentary bolster Hux's words had given him on the deck,  had quickly given way to nerves once he was back in the bedroom. He was able to smile. "You're perfect." He warmed further as Hux smiled back, maybe a little nervously as well. </p>
<p>'Here goes', Kylo thought. He stepped out of the doorway. </p>
<p>Hux was confused, at first. Kylo was wearing a t-shirt, one he had seen many times. Other than that . . . OH. </p>
<p>Hux's eyes drifted down, caught by red. He scanned below the t-shirt, the full length of Kylo's long legs, then back up slowly. Eventually he made it from the red stockings back up to Kylo's face. He was immediately struck by how uncomfortable he looked. Hux reminded himself to breathe and managed to mumble out, "Red is a good color on you." </p>
<p>There was a shift in Kylo's expression. He volunteered hopefully, "there's more." His fingers played along the hem of the long shirt. </p>
<p>"Let me see, Kylo." Hux's strained voice was quiet, but rung through the room. </p>
<p>Fingers gripping the fabric, Kylo pulled the t-shirt up, just enough, to show the red lacy panties. They were a boxy cut and framed his hips just right. </p>
<p>Hux stood without even throwing off the pile of blankets. He stumbled over them on the floor in his haste to get closer. "Red is a Very good color on you. Is there more?" </p>
<p>Looking less nervous, but still biting his lips enticingly, Kylo answered "yeah. But I couldn't quite bring myself to put the whole thing on. Not yet." </p>
<p>"That's quite all right." Hux murmured as he stopped halfway across the room, eyes glued to Kylo. "This is, this is perfect. Come here." He held out his hand, coaxing Kylo out of the doorway. "Over here." He led him to the window, where the dying light cast long shadows over Kylo's form. The stockings, which were a vivid red, bled into a deep crimson. Hux felt his breath catch in his chest. "You are so stunning." He breathed out. </p>
<p>For the first time, Kylo's face relaxed. "You like it?" </p>
<p>"No." Hux smiled at Kylo's confusion. "Like, doesn't even scratch the surface. You look so, incredibly sexy right now." Without giving Kylo a chance to respond, Hux stepped in and kissed him. </p>
<p>Kylo hesitated, then returned the kiss, until they were both panting. "I didn't know." Kylo gasped. "I didn't know if you would be into this." </p>
<p>Shaking his head, Hux kissed him again, running his hands under Kylo's shirt, and along the rough lace band of the panties. "I didn't know I would like it so much. Never had a partner wear lingerie before." He kissed Kylo's jaw, then stepped back to look at him again. Kylo peered at him through his hair, looking wide-eyed and vulnerable. Hux's heart squeezed. "Take off the shirt. Let me see you." </p>
<p>Kylo dropped his shirt on the floor and stood in front of the darkened window. The fireplace reflected off the glass behind him, and threw flickering lights over his bare skin. </p>
<p>"You look," Hux started, then had to take a breath. "You are absolutely gorgeous. Even without the lingerie, but with it . . ." He ran his fingers over the panties again and Kylo visibly shivered. "Those stockings absolutely show the beautiful, long lines of your legs." Hux was struggling to form words, but the look on Kylo's face as he said them inspired him. "And these." He palmed Kylo's hips, "lovely. The way they ride your hips, outline your cock." He brushed a finger over Kylo's budding erection and drank in his moan. "Turn around." He whispered against his lips. "Let me see what it does for your ass." </p>
<p>Kylo raised his hand over his head and pressed them against the glass to leverage himself. He turned over, pushing his ass out to Hux. He couldn't stop a groan as he ran his hands over the satin and lace covered muscle. It felt so good, Kylo felt so good under his fingertips. </p>
<p>"I want to fuck you." He whispered over the shell of Kylo's ear. </p>
<p>He knew Kylo had been fucked before, though he had never done it for him. </p>
<p>Kylo turned his head and moaned. "Oh shit. Yes, yes, please." </p>
<p>Hux kissed across Kylo's shoulder, over his neck. He suddenly realized the lube was still in the bedroom. "Don't move." He told him, "I'll be right back." </p>
<p>Hux practically ran into the bedroom, shucking clothing as he went, scrambling over the bed covers, trying to find the lube from that morning. Finally, he grabbed it and ran back out to the living room. He couldn't help freezing at the sight that met him. </p>
<p>As instructed, Kylo hadn't moved. He was still leaning against the dark glass, bathed in red silk and firelight. His eyes ran down the long, long line from Kylo's upward-stretched fingertips to his stocking-clad toes. He shook himself awake and approached, slowly pressing himself bodily back against Kylo. He murmured and pressed back. </p>
<p>Dropping the lube on a nearby table for the moment, Hux reached up to caress Kylo's hands. Working his way down his arms, then his body slowly, he brushed his skin, cupped his pecs, touched every rib, until he was back at the panties. "These are staying on, as much as we can keep them." He instructed, gently peeling down the fabric, just along his back. He stroked Kylo's ass appreciatively, running his finger down his tailbone, then lower. </p>
<p>Kylo made a sound at the back of his throat and pushed his ass out further, to give Hux more room to work. With his free hand, Hux reached around and cupped his cock, still bound in silk and lace. He stroked him lightly through the fabric, as his finger found his rim and circled it. </p>
<p>Hux had never before heard the sound that left Kylo's throat. It was desperate, needy, wanton. Hux laid his forehead against Kylo's bare back, taking a calming breath as his own cock throbbed at the sound. </p>
<p>"Please Hux," Kylo begged, his hips making little circles against his finger. "Don't make me wait." Hux stroked him again, then reluctantly removed his hands from Kylo's body to get the lube ready. </p>
<p>Soon his finger was back against Kylo's rim, this time slick with lube. Hux didn't waste any more time teasing. He pressed inside, drawing another sound deep from within Kylo's chest. Eager to hear more, Hux quickly added another, fucking Kylo and feeling his body clenching around his fingers. </p>
<p>"Now Hux. I'm ready, fuck me." Kylo moaned, arms still over his head, grinding back against him. </p>
<p>Hux didn't say anything, couldn't. He was too busy slicking himself up and preparing to press inside. Before he did, he took a moment to lay his hand across the back of Kylo's neck, then slid it all the way down his spine, eliciting another desperate sound from him. Hux finally lined himself up. </p>
<p>Kylo's body clutched and spasmed around his cock, and he twitched and moaned under his hands. Hux thrust in deeply, pressing himself tightly against Kylo's body, and in turn, him against the cold glass of the window. Hux shifted his hips and breathed against Kylo's ear, turned towards him as his fingers slipped noisily against the window. His breath fogged the dark pane. </p>
<p>After pausing for a breath, Hux began a deep slow rhythm. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up long, but Kylo was already writhing and groaning under him so he wouldn't be lasting much longer either. </p>
<p>"Kylo, you look so beautiful." Hux smoothed his hands down, feeling the panties that were bunched up under them, the smoothness of the stockings across Kylo's thighs. "You're too much. Too much." He kissed Kylo's jaw as he threw his head back, panting. </p>
<p>Hux slid his hand around, gasping Kylo's cock. A high whine met his ear and Kylo began trembling under him. He was right on the brink. </p>
<p>"Come, while I'm inside you. I need to feel it." Hux whispered, and Kylo came with a long sound. </p>
<p>Hux managed to fuck him through it, stroking his hand evenly. But focusing his rhythm became increasingly difficult. </p>
<p>Finally Kylo's body relaxed around him, Kylo's head hanging low between his shoulders as he leaned on his forearms. "Fuck." He hissed, then moaned and all but collapsed against the window as Hux began fucking him, chasing his own pleasure. </p>
<p>Hux's orgasm hit him like a freight train, leaving him shivering against Kylo's back. They both breathed until Hux was nuzzling sleepily at Kylo's neck. When his softened cock slipped out, he put Kylo's panties back in place with a little snap of the elastic. Spreading his hands over his ass appreciatively, Hux sighed. "Come on," he tugged Kylo's still-raised shoulders. "Let's get cleaned up." Kylo followed him groggily as he led him into the bedroom, then the bathroom. </p>
<p>Hux gently stripped off Kylo's lingerie, muttering to him as he went. "So beautiful. Have you been wearing it long?" </p>
<p>Nodding, watching distantly as Hux cleaned him with a warm cloth, then himself, Kylo answered, "yes. I've got lots of pieces." </p>
<p>"Hmmmm. I'm glad you showed me. Do you always wait so long to share?" He hung the cloth up and ushered a still-naked Kylo back into the bedroom and towards the bed. </p>
<p>"Never." He said, as Hux tucked them both in under the heavy blankets. </p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>"I've never shown anyone." Kylo rolled against Hux, wrapping his arms around him. "Didn't have anyone I felt comfortable enough with to show." </p>
<p>"Oh." Breathed Hux. "Then thank you. For trusting me with this." </p>
<p>Kylo pulled him right against his chest, Hux hair ruffling under his breath. "You gonna share your collection too?" </p>
<p>"Absolutely. Think of what we could do if we merged our interests." </p>
<p>"Too tired." Muttered Kylo, almost asleep. "Talk about it in the morning." </p>
<p>Hux smiled and snuggled closer. The bedroom fireplace was burned down, but the living room fire was still burning brightly. His last thoughts before he joined Kylo in sleep was, they still had a lot to learn about each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*** **</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kylo's look was partially inspired by Littlest Starfighter's art of him with the 'Darth fucking Vader' shirt, and the red panties 😅😅</p>
<p>https://littleststarfighter.tumblr.com/post/160985197767/i-think-you-can-quite-safely-blame-this-one-on</p>
<p>Thank you Atlin for the link!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>